stickempires_rtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Albowtross
Albowtrosses serve as advanced ranged units for Order. They are called flying crossbowmen in-game (Stick Empires). Despite their high damage capability, their lower speeds, lower range (compared to Archidons), and high costs make them less viable in high level play. Appearance Albowtross are stick figures armed with a crossbow and mechanical fabricated (by default) wings, although game lore says the wings are amplified by magic. Albowtross are flying units, so melee units cannot hit them, with the exception of Chaos Giants, Cycloids , and bombers. Stats Note: The Stick Empires community previously had no numerical information on Damage or Speed, so these values were merely comparative. All numerical data is now derived from http://stickempires-rts.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2437 Blazing Bolts Blazing Bolts is an upgrade available to Albowtrosses. It costs 400 gold and is instantly applied to all Albowtrosses in your army. Blazing Bolts increases damage slightly, as well as making the Albowtross inflict increased damage to armour. Also, the Albowtross' bolts will cause burn. A large group of Albowtrosses with the blazing bolts ability can rack up serious damage onto enemies. A good strategy is to have your Albowtross' focus their fire on a single target, rather than having them shoot various targets at once, to quickly kill enemy units (especially dangerous units, such as Magikill and Medusa). This tactic should not be underestimated but is not always the ideal tactic in all battle situations. Uses Albowtrosses are usually seen as an upgrade of the Archidons, with higher damage output, durability and immunity to melee attackers. This makes them a mid/late-game ranged unit that can essentially break through defensive lines, something Archidons cannot easily do with poor health. They are perfect for sniping melee units. The Albowtross is also very good for pushing through and fending off attackers. However, they lack the speed and range of Archidons, making them less versatile but more suited to direct confrontations. Their low speeds can make them easier to hit using the Magikill - and Magikill with access to the electric wall spell will destroy stationary groups of Albowtross clumped together. Overall it is a very situational unit. If used well, the Albowtross can quite literally 'dominate the skies'. In the late game stage, this unit is effective at sniping down upon the second group of miners when the first clumps of gold are depleted. Trivia *The name "Albowtross" is a portmanteau of the words "albatross" and "bow", regarding their weaponry (a crossbow) and their large wings. Albatrosses are very large, chiefly white oceanic birds with long, narrow wings, found mainly in the southern oceans, and are recognised for being the largest living birds with the longest wingspans. *Albowtrosses used to have a shorter build time of 20 seconds, but this was increased due to the prevalence of Albowtross spam. *Albowtrosses are armoured, and since their upgrade makes them highly effective against armour, Albowtrosses are effective against themselves, which is somewhat ironic. *Despite a real crossbow needing considerable force (usually both arms and the full body weight of the user) to pull back the strings, the Albowtross does so with one arm. *Most Albowtross users cycle albows in an air battle. *In Stick Empires, the Albowtross is referred to as a "Flying Crossbowman" *In the Stick Wars 2 campaign, after defeating Medusa's Eclipsors in battle, Order decided that flying technology would prove useful within their own ranks. The Eclipsor was very useful for the Chaos Empire and Order didn't want to be defeated by them, so with the help of the Magikill and Archidons, they created a set of mechanical wings as well as the crossbow and trained volunteers from every nation. *Albowtross are also the final unit to be unlocked in the Stick Wars 2 campaign. Allbowtross_1280x800.jpg|Albowtross Official Artwork. Category:Units